En La Isla de Andrómeda
by Lallen
Summary: Enviados a la isla de Andrómeda en busca de la armadura de Cefeo, Shun y June toman otro paso en su relación...


**Bueno, aquí presentando un nuevo one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita… que incluye mi primer lemmon o intento de lemmon. Lo aviso por si acaso, pero sigo pensando que me quedó muy light. En todo caso, espero les guste.**

 **Desde luego, Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

En La Isla de Andrómeda

I

Volver era extraño. Volver en esas circunstancias, especialmente. Shun recordaba la temperatura de la isla, recordaba esa terrible sensación que se extendía por su garganta cada vez que aspiraba el aire, recordaba la dureza del suelo y los inquietantes sonidos que salían de entre las piedras, probablemente pequeños animales escondiéndose.

Pero así como las condiciones de la isla seguían siendo las mismas, no daba crédito a lo mucho que había cambiado todo lo demás. Para empezar, La Isla de Andrómeda se había vuelto un lugar silencioso e inquietante, en contraste con la isla llena de aprendices que recordaba.

Nadie seguía allí. Sólo estaban él y su antigua compañera de entrenamientos, aunque también habían cambiado sus situaciones.

-Está… está tan silenciosa…

La voz de June lo hizo regresar a la realidad. La chica, despojada de su máscara, observaba la isla sin poder disimular el horror en su mirada. Shun no quiso preguntarle, pero estaba casi seguro de que por su mente corrían los recuerdos de aquel ataque que él no había presenciado.

-Estás bien? Tal vez no fue una buena idea venir.

June negó con la cabeza. –Y dejar la armadura del maestro aquí, sola? No me lo hubiera perdonado.

Shun la miró discretamente. Aunque una parte de su mente estaba ocupada en pensar acerca de sus propios recuerdos en la isla, no todos especialmente agradables, y en la armadura de Cefeo, esperando ser recuperada… otra parte de él no podía evitar pensar en la chica junto a él.

-En ese caso, busquemos… no puede estar muy lejos de aquí.

En sus recuerdos, ver el rostro de la chica habría sido impensable: mil veces Albiore le había dicho que el rostro de una amazona es su secreto mejor guardado, revelado sólo a quien está por ser asesinado o a quién ha jurado amar. Shun había crecido con la certeza de que nunca vería su rostro.

De niño, había desarrollado una buena habilidad para entender a la chica por el tono de su voz, por sus movimientos. Lograba leer en ella mejor que nadie en toda la isla… y ahora con su rostro revelado, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo hermosa que era. Le gustaba contemplar sus expresiones, los cambios en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes.

June tomó su mano y echó a andar insistentemente. Shun por poco y se tropieza por la fuerza con la que la chica lo llevaba, así que pensó que probablemente June quería terminar rápido con esa misión.

Después de todo, mientras andaban, más y más recuerdos fluían por sus cabezas.

Mientras caminaban juntos, hacía el centro de la isla donde probablemente la armadura de Cefeo había decidido reposar, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos. Era la primera vez en meses que estaban tan solos.

Normalmente, estaban en el santuario donde casi todos eran conocidos (sobretodo Shun), en donde todo el tiempo se vivía una agitación terrible y ruidosa, y en donde en cualquier momento podía llegar cualquier conocido a interrumpir.

Habían llegado a la isla en un pequeño yate, prestado por la compañía de Saori. En realidad la misión era muy sencilla: debían llevar de regreso la armadura de Cefeo para que Mu la revisara. Por lo largo del viaje, pasarían la noche en el yate y luego regresarían.

Saori había decidido enviarlos sólo a ellos dos, declarando que era lo correcto.

A Ikki no le había hecho gracia enviar a su hermanito solo con su novia, pero todo había sido tan rápido que no le habían dado demasiado tiempo para protestar. En cambio, a June la idea de estar sola con Shun por tanto tiempo le entusiasmaba.

II

-Ay!

June se dejó caer sorprendida por un punzante dolor en su tobillo izquierdo. Shun inmediatamente regresó sus pasos hacia su novia, asustado por su grito. Antes de que llegara, la amazona lanzó un ataque hacia uno de sus lados.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

June señaló con una mano todavía temblorosa un cuerpo chico a unos centímetros. Al voltear, Shun vio una pequeña serpiente como las que abundaban en toda la isla, tendida inerte en el suelo.

-¿Es…?

-Me mordió… rayos… no recordaba que doliera tanto.

La amazona de camaleón se mordió el labio, mas adolorida de lo que quería reconocer.

-¿Pero… estás bien? ¿Esa serpiente…?

-No es venenosa, si es lo que te preocupa. Maestro Albiore me había dicho que ese tipo de serpientes no tienen un verdadero veneno… sólo duelen sus mordidas.

-¿Estás segura?

-S… si, no tardará en sanar. Créeme, ya conozco estas mordidas. ¿Recuerdas lo inquieta que era en esta Isla? Todo el tiempo me encontraba esas serpientes.

Shun se agachó hacia ella y por sorpresa para la amazona tomó su tobillo entre sus manos. El caballero observó que la serpiente había dejado una marca bastante impresionante. Mientras Shun se preguntaba qué hacer, pues la amazona visiblemente no podía caminar en ese momento, June sentía su corazón latir más rápido.

La delicadeza con la que sus tibias manos sostenían su tobillo…

-Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve de regreso al yate.

June tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Eh?... ¿Crees que sea necesario? Ya te dije que no es venenosa y…

-Preferiría dejarte en el bote en lo que pasa el dolor. Es mejor si no caminas más hasta que te recuperes. Además, desinfectar la herida no está de más.

June estuvo por protestar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Shun tenía intenciones de tomarla en brazos, igual que cuando se habían encontrado antes de la terrible batalla de las doce casas. El caballero la levantó y echó a andar hacia el yate.

III

Un rato después, ambos estaban en el camarote, y Shun terminaba de aplicar algunos vendajes a su tobillo. Finalmente, el caballero sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decirle que iría por la armadura y que no se tardaría.

June le respondió casi en automático, aun pensando en lo cerca que había estado de ella por unos minutos.

La amazona se quedó sola. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza mientras observaba el improvisado vendaje en su tobillo.

¿era su imaginación o de verdad su corazón latía más fuerte en cuanto él la tocaba?

De verdad sus manos eran agradables.

Si eran pareja… ¿No deberían haber hecho o normal en las parejas? Cuando dos personas se quieren tanto, en algún momento llegan a desear la cercanía del otro, de una forma muy diferente a la cercanía con cualquier otra persona.

Shun era un hombre. Se suponía que él debía de tener ese tipo de deseos ¿no? Pero al mismo tiempo era tan inocente que la amazona se preguntaba si el pensamiento de acercarse a ella le pasaba siquiera por la cabeza.

Tal vez eso no le interesaba.

-¿Y si en realidad lo quiere pero no sabe decirlo?- preguntó., en voz alta. Su tobillo poco a poco le dolía menos, observó con una sonrisa el vendaje en él.

Ella definitivamente lo deseaba, eso era seguro… tal vez Shun sentía lo mismo por ella.

Frente a ella aparecía la opción de tomar ella misma la iniciativa. Tal vez ser una amazona no sólo se trataba de pelear.

IV

Shun no tardó mucho en encontrar la armadura. Como suponían, Cefeo se había instalado cerca de una gran formación rocosa, muy cerca de la cabaña donde Albiore solía quedarse. Mientras se acercaba a la armadura y comenzaba a cargar la caja, se dio cuenta de que prefería no quedarse demasiado tiempo allí.

Pobre de su maestro.

Aún lo recordaba, con toda esa amabilidad y nobleza. Era mejor no pensar demasiado en ello. Suspiró y emprendió la marcha de regreso, diciéndose que lo importante en el momento era saber cómo estaba June.

Por más que le asegurara que era sólo una mordida, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

La caja de la armadura brillaba bajo el sol, que poco a poco se ocultaba bajo las montañas. Observó lo árido del paisaje. Ojalá que June estuviera mejor.

Un extraño pensamiento comenzó a dibujarse en su cabeza. June tenía tobillos bonitos. No se había dado cuenta de ello.

Con la armadura cargada en su espalda, siguió su camino hacia el yate. Ahora que la misión estaba prácticamente terminada, sólo quedaba regresar con June. Al llegar, entró al camarote, dejó la caja en el piso y miró dudando hacia la puerta que lo separaba de ella.

Por unos momentos su mente recordó los pensamientos pasados en cuanto la chica había descubierto su tobillo. Su piel era muy suave… ¿Seria así de suave en el resto de su cuerpo?

El caballero sacudió la cabeza, súbitamente avergonzado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si, June era su novia, pero no solía tener ese tipo de dudas.

Más exactamente… decidía no tener ese tipo de dudas. No lo consideraba correcto. Y además, le asustaba un poco pensarlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo… con tanto entrenamiento, June había terminado por tener una muy linda silueta.

¿Qué tan terrible era querer verlo?

V

Observó discretamente su tobillo desnudo. Una pequeña marca rojiza testificaba el lugar en donde había sido lastimada, pero la herida se veía tan disminuida que bien podría haber sido causada hacía un mes en lugar de dos días.

June estaba cepillándose el cabello.

-¿Aun te duele?

Ella volteó hacia él, interrumpiendo su labor de desenredarse el cabello.

-¿Hm? No, la verdad no. Creo que mi tobillo ya sanó.- sonrió. –gracias por tu cuidado

Él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque su mente no estaba en paz. De eso hacían sólo unas horas… unas horas llenas de dudas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la deseaba.

-De…de nada, no fue nada.

Se sentía realmente extraño, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde sus pies hasta la cabeza, la chica le gustaba. Y no solo le gustaba de un modo físico; escucharla hablar, pasar tiempo con ella, su carácter, su conversación.

La deseaba por completo.

June había vuelto a desenredarse el cabello, en sus propios pensamientos que no distaban mucho de los de Shun, aunque el caballero no lo supiera.

Shun cayó en cuenta de que era el último día que tendría para estar completamente a solas con ella. Al día siguiente regresaban al santuario, dejando la Isla de Andrómeda atrás y volviendo a casa en donde estaban todos sus conocidos.

Otra vez, June volvería al recinto amazónico y el al templo de Virgo.

Ella, rodeada por amazonas y en un lugar prohibido a los hombres, él viviendo con Shaka de Virgo que no aceptaría que la chica fuera a visitarlo a menos de que mostrara intenciones totalmente inocentes. Además, estaba Ikki. Su hermano al que tanto amaba pero que siempre se mantenía receloso con respecto a June.

Si quería intentar algo, si quería cambiar algo, tenía que ser esa noche.

Presa de sus propias cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que June lo estaba mirando atentamente. La amazona buscaba un modo de dejarle claros sus deseos: de no hacerlo esa noche, sería mucho más difícil encontrar otro momento.

Al día siguiente volverían a casa, y ella no tenía idea de cómo podría conseguir una ocasión como esta. Sabía que Marin y Shaina se habían vuelto expertas en escaparse del recinto para encontrarse con Aioria y con Seiya, pero June no se consideraba tan hábil para ese tipo de cosas.

Hasta que lograra imitar a sus compañeras de armas, necesitaría una situación en la que Shun y ella estuviesen a solas.

¿Cómo aprovechar esta ocasión?

Mientras Shun terminaba de acomodar un par de cosas sobre su cama, la amazona de camaleón tuvo una idea. Una idea que provino de una duda genuina, además.

-¿Oye, Shun, de verdad recibiste la rosa sangrienta del caballero de piscis?

Shun volteó hacia ella, extrañado por la pregunta. Aunque June acostumbraba preguntarle un montón de cosas acerca de todo lo que había vivido en el pasado, no esperaba ese tipo de temas en ese momento. Dejó un momento sus pensamientos acerca de ella.

-No me gusta mucho recordarlo, pero si. Creo… creo que de los ataques que he recibido fue uno de los más desagradables ¿Por qué?

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿El ataque dejó cicatriz?

El caballero de Andrómeda se llevó instintivamente una mano a donde había recibido el ataque.

-Creo que si ¿Por qué?

June dudó en si seguir hablando, pero finalmente se recordó que era una amazona y que era estúpido estar tan dudosa. Ya que había tomado una determinación, tenía que llevarla hasta el final.

-…¿Podrías mostrarme?

VI

No sabía por qué había aceptado. Se había instalado un ambiente sumamente incómodo entre ambos desde el momento en que se había quitado la camisa, y aun se preguntaba si la amazona de verdad sentía curiosidad por su cicatriz.

Que de todos modos, se dijo, era una cicatriz muy pequeña. De no ser por el desagradable recuerdo no habría tenido mayor interés. Tal vez June sentía curiosidad por las batallas que él había pasado.

-En realidad es una cicatriz muy pequeña.

De verdad se sentía muy nervioso. Contrariamente a sus hermanos, no le resultaba familiar esto de mostrarse sin camisa, mucho menos frente a June. No acostumbrada entrenar así, como casi todos en el santuario.

Notó que los ojos de June se habían abierto un montón.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada- la amazona negó con la cabeza, mientras Shun se preguntaba qué se suponía que debía decir.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando ella se acercó a él, y le pasó una mano por el pecho. Al caballero en ese momento terminó por comprender que June no tenía especialmente interés en su cicatriz. Al menos no sólo en ella.

-¡Puedo sentir tus músculos!

Si Shun estaba nervioso hacían unos segundos, con esa frase terminó de alcanzar un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo. Jamás en su vida había escuchado eso. Es decir… estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran delgado, y a comparación de sus hermanos su complexión definitivamente no era tan fuerte.

La dulce caricia de la amazona le dio escalofríos.

Si June ya lo había visto sin camisa ¿no podía pedir él lo mismo?

Adivinando el deseo en sus ojos, la amazona se dejó caer perezosamente sobre la pequeña cama, sonriéndole a Shun, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara sobre el cobertor.

-¿June?

-¿Puedes desabrocharlo?

Shun negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, así que la amazona se incorporó lo suficiente como para desabrochar su propio sostén. Luego, volvió a su posición inicial todavía preguntándose de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. Por su parte, el caballero había presenciado la escena bastante sorprendido.

Tenía la camisa desabrochada, aunque no completamente abierta. Ella lo miraba esperando lo que haría a continuación, así que el caballero dirigió tímidamente una mano hacia su vientre, tocando su piel con curiosidad.

La piel de la chica era suave y cálida. Él dejó que su mano se apropiara de esa calidez y esa suavidad, sintiendo la respiración de la chica bajo su tacto y el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo. June lo miraba curiosa, cosa que sólo lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía. El simple roce de su mano despertaba en su cabeza un montón de pensamientos confusos, pero no quería detenerlo. De hecho, quería que siguiera.

Alcanzaba a escuchar su respiración. Él subió lentamente su mano por el abdomen de la amazona, hasta con cierta duda llegar a sus pechos. Justo cuando alcanzó a distinguir las curvas de su cuerpo, quiso apartar la mano avergonzado, pero ella sostuvo su mano manteniéndola en donde estaba.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras las manos del chico exploraban descubriendo todo su pecho. Shun tragó saliva: nunca había visto una chica desnuda, y la vista le robaba el aliento: los pechos de la chica eran bonitos, redondos y suaves.

Paseó sus dedos por su piel, llevado por un instinto que no terminaba de comprender, disfrutando de sentir los latidos de su corazón. Recorrió una y otra vez sus pechos, notando que la respiración de ella comenzaba a acelerarse.

June nunca había dejado que nadie la tocara de ese modo. Pero la mano del chico la acariciaba dulcemente, tibia y delicada. Dejó escapar un gemido, mientras el concentraba sus caricias en uno de sus pezones.

-Se siente… tan… bien…

Ella había decidido abandonarse a esas nuevas sensaciones. El caballero no sabía qué pensar, pues su mente estaba entre los nervios y un deseo que no controlaba. Se dio cuenta de que quería volver a escucharla gemir de ese modo.

Se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar casi sobre su cuerpo, e inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios. Nunca June le había parecido tan hermosa, y aunque estaba muerto de nervios no quería (ni podía) dar marcha atrás.

La besó tiernamente, sin dejar de tocarla.

En cuanto se separaron, ella lo miró a los ojos.

-…Por favor… bésame.

Shun no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que ella inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Besó su cuello, la unión de su cuello y sus hombros, justo en medio de su pecho, y finalmente dejó que su boca acariciara los mismos lugares que su mano anteriormente.

La escuchó gemir otra vez, aumentando su deseo. Era extraño oír esa voz que conocía tan bien en esa situación.

Dejó que sus manos bajaran por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta sus caderas, sus piernas, mientras probaba el sabor de esa piel temblorosa bajo sus labios. June acarició sus hombros, su cabello, como impulsándolo a seguir.

La dulce caricia de sus labios duró un largo rato, aunque ella no quería que se detuviera.

Shun finalmente levantó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó en la frente, luego en los labios, dejando que su boca acariciara la de ella. Aunque en ese momento todo lo que sentía le era nuevo, su cuerpo le dejaba cada vez más claro que hacer.

-Estás sonrojado.

La voz de la chica lo hizo desconcentrarse por un momento.

-¡Tú también!

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio!

June tenía las mejillas rojas, pero él no estaba pensando realmente en ello. Estaba preocupado de que ella no quisiera continuar como su cuerpo se lo dictaba, pero a su sorpresa fue ella quien le desabrochó los pantalones.

Él tardó un poco en deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa, al igual que ella. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tardarse en mirar el cuerpo del otro, entre la vergüenza y los impulsos que los recorrían.

La miró a los ojos, sintiéndose por una parte temeroso y por otra demasiado deseoso de continuar. June estaba en la misma situación, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva antes de abrir un poco más sus piernas, permitiéndole seguir.

Él dudó un poco antes de colocarse entre ellas y dejar que su cadera dirigiera su miembro al interior de la chica. Los brazos de ella lo rodearon con fuerza, aferrándose a su espalda, y entre el placer que comenzaba a nublar su mente el caballero se preguntó si la estaría lastimando.

Correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma, sintiéndose dentro de ella y sintiendo lo caliente y agradable que era sui cuerpo. Empujó una vez, dejando que esa fuerte sensación llenara su cuerpo, pero la voz de ella le impidió seguir.

-¡E… espera! Sólo un poco.

-Lo…- el caballero se incorporó sobre ella. Creyó confirmarse uno de sus peores temores –¡Lo siento! ¡¿June, te.. te lastimé?!

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, bastante sorprendida de que el chico se alterara tanto.

-N…no, n…o te preocupes… sólo espera a que me acostumbre, por favor.

El se quedó quieto, mirándola tomar aire. Se inclinó para besar su cuello, que como toda ella le parecía tan bello. Ella cerró los ojos; aunque era verdad que su entrepierna le dolía un poco, no quería que él se detuviera: sentirlo en ella era sencillamente perfecto.

Su cuerpo le entregaba demasiadas sensaciones agradables. Desde sentirlo en ella hasta el peso de su cuerpo… la temperatura del chico, lo suave de su piel, su respiración tan cercana… June volvió a abrir los ojos, decidida a continuar.

Shun temía que dejara de sentirse tan listo como en ese momento, pero por suerte ella no tardó en indicarle que podía seguir moviéndose.

Comenzó a embestirla, intentado no hacerlo de forma demasiado fuerte, pero entre más se movía mas perdía el control. Ahora ambos gemían bajo el placer que les proporcionaban sus cuerpos, unidos en uno mismo.

En ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos.

Los brazos de la chica cada vez se aferraban a él con mas fuerza y sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Shun no dejaba de pensar en cuanto la amaba: la amaba por su voz, que le provocaba un deseo tan incontrolable, por su cuerpo, que le brindaba tanto gozo, por su persona que le había permitido llegar a ese momento.

Se sentía cerca del final, probablemente igual que ella. Se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Una de sus manos estaba en su cabello, aferrándose a él cada vez que la oía gemir.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos mientras el se perdía en su cuerpo.

De pronto, en medio del frenesí entre ambos sintió el final venir a él. Lo invadió una misma sensación de calor y de un placer tan intenso que no logró pensar en nada más. La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo mientras disminuía su cadencia.

Miró a June dejar escapar un largo suspiro, dejándole claro por su mirada que acaba de pasar lo mismo que él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recuperando lentamente el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Luego del frenesí llegaba la calma más completa.

Se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la amazona, que dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Shun se sorprendió por su reacción, pero no tardó en sonreír de la misma forma en cuanto comprendió de qué se reía ella:

Se daban cuenta de que con todo y los nervios seguían siendo ellos. Pese al miedo inicial, y pese a todo, descubrían que no era tan grave: sólo eran ellos dos, encontrándose de un modo nuevo.

-Te quiero- murmuró June.

Dirigió su mirada a Shun, y se detuvo en sus grandes ojos brillantes que la miraban llenos del mismo cariño con la que ella lo miraba.

-Te amo, June- respondió el, antes de inclinarse y besar su frente. –Gracias.

Ella sonrió divertida. –No, gracias a ti.

Afuera, el viento parecía haberse intensificado. Podían oír como el mar creaba nuevas olas que luego chocaban contra el barco, moviéndolo solo un poco. Resultaba especialmente reconfortante estar ahí, tan cerca el uno del otro, envueltos en su propio calor.

Shun se separó de ella para ir por otra frazada para ambos, suponiendo que la noche sería fría en cuanto pasara el calor del momento. June lo observó irse con atención, pues se daba cuenta de que no lo había visto desnudo.

Cuando Shun regresó, ella estaba un poco sonrojada otra vez.

-¿Quieres que vaya por otra?

June negó con la cabeza. –Con esa frazada y tus brazos será suficiente.

Shun le sonrió antes de cubrirla con la frazada y meterse rápidamente en la cama. La tomó en sus brazos tiernamente, acercándola a su pecho. La amazona se acurrucó a su lado, sintiéndose un poco somnolienta.

-Buenas noches, June.- murmuró él, antes de bostezar. Ella sonrió: por lo visto Shun no tardaría en quedarse dormido.

-Buenas noches.

Levantó la mirada para verlo cerrar los ojos y como lo había esperado, quedarse dormido. June, en cambio, tardó un poco más. Se entretuvo mirando lo lindo que le parecía dormido, con ese rostro inocente.

Estaba cubierto en sudor, igual que ella, pero aun tendrían que esperar a llegar a casa para tomar una verdadera ducha. Afuera, el aire seguía amenazando con provocar una tormenta dentro de poco.

"No importa" pensó ella. "No nos ocurrirá nada mientras estemos juntos"

Recordó algunos de los momentos anteriores y se sintió tan avergonzada como contenta. Aún no estaba acostumbrada, definitivamente. Cerró los ojos y decidió dejar que su cuerpo y su mente descansaran para asimilar lo vivido momentos antes.

VII

Casi no hablaron durante el regreso a casa. Sentían que ya se habían dicho todo, que de todas maneras aun quedaba mucho tiempo para hablar.

Como si ya no quedaran secretos entre ambos.

Ya en el santuario, llevaron la armadura ante Saori que les dedicó una sonrisa bastante extraña en cuanto los vio llegar. Casi tan extraña como la mirada de Ikki al ver a la amazona junto a su hermano.

En cuanto salieron del templo, y después de que Ikki le pidiera a su hermano que lo alcanzara lo más pronto posible, antes de bajar las escaleras, Shun y June se miraron, dándose cuenta de que volvían a la misma rutina de estar separados.

June se quitó la máscara aprovechando que nadie los veía, y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos tiernamente.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

June se encogió de hombros.

-Como lo recordaba, no tardó mucho en sanar.

Shun hizo una mueca, no muy convencido. Era una de sus costumbres, preocuparse demasiado.

-…Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más, sólo para asegurarte de que no se pondrá peor.

June lo miró coqueta.

-…¿Descansar como anoche, quieres decir?

El caballero de Andrómeda se puso rojo como un tomate.

-…esto… no, yo quería decir…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso. Shun apenas si pudo reaccionar, y June le sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a cubrirse el rostro con la máscara.

-Shun ¿Crees que volveremos a estar solos?

Shun le sonrió divertido.

-Seguro que sí. Ya teníamos tiempo a solas antes ¿No?

-Eso creo.

June no pensaba en el mismo tipo de tiempo a solas que su novio, o eso le parecía, pero su sonrisa la tranquilizó. El caballero se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios, antes de emprender el camino hacia su hermano, que lo esperaba impacientemente abajo.

June se despidió de él con una mano, mentalmente agradeciendo la misión pasada.

Fin

 **Bueno, escribir lemmon es difícil. No estoy 100% satisfecha con el resultado, pero este one-shot si que me gustó. Espero también les haya gustado, soy tan fan de esta pareja… considero haber evitado los clichés que no me gustan en los lemmons, o eso espero.**

 **Lallen.**


End file.
